


Нежность слов твоих

by No_Bread_Only_Pain



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, There’s always partial OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Bread_Only_Pain/pseuds/No_Bread_Only_Pain
Summary: Ласковые, иногда безумно приторные обращения рекой лились из уст Герберта, легко соскальзывая с языка и заставляя уши и щёки Альфреда пылать из раза в раз так, что любая спичка мгновенно бы вспыхнула, окажись она в радиусе пары сантиметров от лица юного аспиранта.
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock
Kudos: 4





	Нежность слов твоих

— Mon chéri, не забывай, что сегодня мы должны навестить моего отца. 

— Милый, я зайду к тебе после обеда? Никак не могу найти разбавитель для красок, кажется, я всё же оставил его в твоём кабинете. 

— Мой хороший, как прошёл твой день? 

— Прости, сладкий, я не смогу подвезти тебя вечером, задержусь на работе. 

Ласковые, иногда безумно приторные обращения рекой лились из уст Герберта, легко соскальзывая с языка и заставляя уши и щёки Альфреда пылать из раза в раз так, что любая спичка мгновенно бы вспыхнула, окажись она в радиусе пары сантиметров от лица юного аспиранта. Сладкий голос вкупе с милыми прозвищами заставлял сердце делать кульбиты, а душу трепетать. Всё эти нежности были непривычны, новы и потому столь будоражили, заставляли кровь бурлящей лавой растекаться по венам, а губы изгибаться в глупой улыбке при звуке родного голоса. Альфред ценил такое проявление любви, запоминал каждое ласковое обращение и бережно хранил в своей памяти, иногда шёпотом повторяя, смакуя каждую буковку. 

Всё бы и дальше шло своим чередом, если бы одним утром Герберт не обронил: 

— Любовь моя, ты же знаешь, что я не покусаю тебя, если ты назовешь меня как-нибудь... иначе? 

А затем, поцеловав в кончик носа и задорно подмигнув, отправился на работу. 

И Альфред задумался. 

Осознание того, что за всё время их совместной жизни он обращался к Герберту лишь по имени, обрушилось снежной лавиной, заставляя всё внутри сжаться от холода. Верно. Альфред ведь ни единого раза даже не думал о том, что и ему стоило бы использовать какое-нибудь мягкое и заботливое прозвище во время разговоров. Возможно, хотя бы иногда. Герберту бы это определённо понравилось. 

Скидывая учебные пособия в рюкзак и параллельно стараясь определить, где же у свитера передняя часть, Альфред дал себе обещание исправить это затянувшееся недоразумение. 

Первая попытка провалилась, так и не начавшись. 

Прогулка по торговым улочкам выдалась изматывающей, потому предложение о небольшом перекусе в кофейне, что встретилась им на пути, пришлось Альфреду по вкусу. Сидя за маленьким полированным столиком и наблюдая за тем, как длинные пальцы изящно разрывают бумажный пакетик с сахаром, парень медленно выводил витиеватые узоры на чашке, когда в голове внезапно что-то щёлкнуло, сообщая о том, что «пришло время действий». 

Громко прочистив горло, Альфред немного поёрзал на стуле и откинулся на спинку, однако тут же решил, что так он выглядит непозволительно вальяжно для столь важного случая, и резко выпрямил спину. 

— Солнце, — «передай, пожалуйста, салфетку», — сегодня такое горячее. 

_Господь._

Размеренные постукивания фарфоровой ложки о стенки кофейной чашки внезапно прекратились. Прикусив губу, чтобы ненароком не ляпнуть что-нибудь ещё, Альфред поднял взгляд, видя вскинутую в немом вопросе тонкую бровь. 

— Я… имею в виду, знаешь, оно так сильно жарит сегодня… 

В тот момент Альфред как никогда был благодарен тому, что из-за своей забывчивости так и не записался к парикмахеру, и нервно поправил тёмные кудряшки, что прикрывали алые как маков цвет уши. 

— Ох, мой дорогой, ты прав. Я уже чувствую, как моя кожа медленно теряет свойственную ей бледность из-за сегодняшней нашей прогулки. Это же надо было забыть нанести крем перед выходом, и главное… 

Согласно кивая головой на небольшой монолог Герберта, Альфред лишь тихо выдохнул, пряча горькую улыбку за чашкой ароматного кофе. Ничего. В следующий раз точно получится. 

Вторая попытка казалась Альфреду удачной. 

В те моменты, когда он не вспоминал всех деталей произошедшего. 

Стопки отчётов, справочных пособий и испещрённых корявыми формулами тетрадей заполняли всё пространство вокруг, заслоняя собой профессора, проверявшего очередной реферат, из-за чего Альфреду оставалось лишь по периодическим вздохам и бормотаниям определять, не задохнулся ли Абронсиус от возмущения, вызванного «халатным отношением студентов к его дисциплине». После нескольких беспрерывных часов работы буквы постепенно начинали сливаться с цифрами, образуя сочетание, что напоминало Альфреду древние письмена. Голова гудела, жалобно прося хотя бы небольшой перерыв, но совесть злобно рычала под боком, напоминая о тех вечерах, что прошли за просмотрами фильмов с Гербертом, а не работой, и Альфреду оставалось лишь недовольно сопеть и проверять треклятые тетради дальше. 

Тоскливую тишину прервал активный стук в дверь и последующий за ним радостный голос. 

— Альфред! У меня осталось много времени перед встречей с заказчиком, поэтому, мой дорогой, я решил заскочить к тебе. Ох, я не с пустыми руками, — в доказательство своих слов Герберт торжественно поднял руку с небольшой коробочкой, на которой Альфреду удалось разглядеть название известной кондитерской, — небольшой презент тебе для более приятного времяпровождения среди всех этих унылых книг. 

— Герберт... Прости, но у меня нет сейчас времени на незапланированное чаепитие с тортиками, поэтому, может быть, мы... 

— Молодой человек, — от внезапно раздавшегося голоса Абронсиуса Альфред невольно вздрогнул, — неужели Вы не знаете, что это просто невежливо отказываться от подобных предложений. Чайник в соседней комнате, схожу поставлю его, Альфред, поищи чашки! 

Уже через пару минут их маленькая компания сидела за небольшим столиком. Закинув ногу на ногу, Герберт лениво обсуждал с профессором последнюю книгу своего отца, пока Альфред молча лакомился принесённым пирожным, внимательно слушая чужой разговор и время от времени ловя на себе хитрый взгляд. 

Когда чай был допит, а от сладостей остались лишь одни крошки, усталость, успевшая накопиться за день, почти отступила. Собрав чашки, Альфред посмотрел на Герберта, расположившегося возле входа в соседнюю комнату, и вспомнил о своей "цели".

— Сладкий, — “может быть, поможешь мне убрать посуду?” 

Однако губы почему-то не слушались, и окончание фразы так и осталось висеть на кончике языка. 

— Что- 

— Ты... торт! Да! То есть нет, ты не торт, но вот торт! То есть не торт, а пирожное. Да, пирожное! Пирожное было таким сладким. Безумно сладким, я бы даже сказал приторным, знаешь, и... 

Бога ради, помогите ему замолкнуть. 

— Милый, я понял. В следующий раз возьму что-нибудь другое, — забрав чашки и поставив их обратно на столик, Герберт мягко обхватил лицо Альфреда, смотря тому прямо в глаза, — не стоит так нервничать из-за какого-то пирожного. 

Уже после того, как хлопнула дверь, сообщая тем самым об уходе нежданного гостя, Абронсиус громко усмехнулся в свои пышные усы. 

— Молодой человек, не подозревал, что Вы такой трусишка. 

Закрыв лицо ладонями, Альфред жалобно застонал, ощущая, как вновь краснеют щёки. 

Последующие попытки успехом не увенчались. Сколько бы Альфред не старался, всё всегда заканчивалось нелепыми фразами, из-за которых потом хотелось спрятаться под одеялом и больше никогда из-под него уже не вылезать. Глупо. Как же это было глупо. Возможно, стоило просто оставить всё как есть? Задвинуть мысли об этой идее в самый укромный уголок своего сознания, запереть на ключ и больше не вспоминать о них. Вероятно, так было бы лучше?.. 

То утро началось не так, как ему следовало бы начаться. 

Не успел Альфред плотно позавтракать, как его унесли в смежную комнату, усадили в кресло, всучив в руки книгу, и сообщили о том, что сегодня он выполняет обязанности натурщика. 

— Ты меня сильно выручишь, котёнок, — переставляя баночки с красками ближе к себе, Герберт довольно улыбался, — кроме того, просто непростительно, что я до сих пор так и не запечатлел на холсте это прелестное личико. 

И Альфреду оставалось лишь смириться с таким положением дел. Слушая мерное тиканье часов, он мысленно прикидывал тот объём работы, что предстояло выполнить до завтрашнего дня, однако после нескольких замечаний Герберта о том, чтобы “его солнце не хмурилось”, откинул эти мысли прочь. Одна минута медленно перетекала в другую. В какой-то момент всё тело затекло. Мышцы начали ныть, из-за чего сидеть ровно почти не представлялось возможным. А ещё до жути хотелось есть. Пока Альфред сидел здесь, на кухонном столе его дожидались порция омлета, к которой он почти не притронулся, и некогда горячий чай, чей аромат так хорошо успокаивал нервы. Возможно, в верхнем шкафу ещё осталась парочка конфет, которыми так любили одаривать Герберта заказчицы, а если нет, то можно было бы попросить виновника всего происходящего приготовить сладкие блинчики. 

Часы пробили полдень, когда терпение Альфреда почти полностью иссякло. 

— Берти, ещё долго? Мне кажется, что моя рука мне больше не принадлежит, потому что я её совершенно не ощущаю. 

Продолжая неподвижно сидеть, Альфред ждал ответа на свой вопрос, однако время шло, но никто не отзывался, и тогда парень скосил взгляд. Герберт стоял напротив мольберта с занесённой над холстом кисточкой и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на Альфреда. 

— Берти?.. 

Нахмурив брови, Альфред только собрался уточнить, что же случилось, когда осознание всё же настигло его. 

_Берти._

— Знаешь, мне нравится этот вариант моего имени. Не мог бы ты повторить его? 

— Ч-что? О чём ты говоришь? Не понимаю, — голос предательски дрогнул, однако Альфред, старательно выискивающий пути отступления, почти не обратил на это внимание. 

Поднявшись с дивана, он стремительно направился в сторону выхода, однако сильные руки обхватили его за талию, не позволяя сдвинуться с места ни на йоту. 

— Mon chéri, — нежный голос раздался прямо возле уха, и у Альфреда на какой-то мгновение перехватило дыхание, — почему ты убегаешь? 

Действительно, почему? Разве _это_ не являлось его целью столь долгое время? 

Сделав глубокий вдох, а затем медленный выдох, Альфред развернулся в крепких объятиях, тут же жалея о содеянном. Серые глаза пристально смотрели на него, требуя ответ на повисший в воздухе вопрос. 

— Я просто...не привык к такому, поэтому немного растерялся. 

— Ох, вот оно что, — промурлыкав это, Герберт склонился ниже, из-за чего их носы почти соприкоснулись, — тогда... чем чаще ты будешь называть меня так, тем быстрее привыкнешь, не так ли? 

Окончание фразы горячим дыханием прошлось по губам Альфреда, заставляя того рвано выдохнуть. 

— Д-да, пожалуй. 

— Хорошо. Тогда я хочу слышать это каждый день. Ты же не откажешь мне в таком удовольствии, mon chéri? 

Чувствуя, как неистово бьётся сердце в груди, Альфред обхватил шею Герберта, размышляя о том, что хоть данное себе обещание и было выполнено по воле случая, это не играло никакой роли до тех пор, пока глаза напротив лучились необычайным счастьем. 

Ответом Герберту послужил мягкий поцелуй.


End file.
